


Prayers of Sinners

by virberos



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Consensual Sex, Corruption, Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), F/M, Knotting, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: One's true self lies between virtue and indulgence. Demons exploit the dark sinful hearts of humans while those that represent divine seek to protect them.One such saint, the Archbishop of Eternis Brillia, attempts to protect her people, only to fall into the very sin that she tries to protect them from.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 41





	Prayers of Sinners

Winters were always harsh in Eternis Brillia, looming above what had been once verdant land. Cassandra Sagefire, the newly crowned Archbishop of the Earthfaith, knew this too well. She could feel the dim sunlight against her back, faintly warming the glittering (itchy) robes of her position. 

Her eyes scanned the crowd huddled in the Cathedral of Saint Deirdre, her ancestor. Pews had been turned into tables, the space now a giant soup kitchen for the poor and needy of the city. Pale light from a clouded sky peered into the church, faintly illuminating the floor below. What the sun’s meager light could not bring, candles did the job, their faint orange light flickering on their wicks. Deep green eyes drifted upwards, to the stained glass above them all, depicting the grand deed of the Maidens of Yore, defending the city against Mundus and his armies. 

She wondered if fighting Mundus’ grand armies was easier than the demons of hunger and poverty. 

Her eyes returned to the people before her, soups of differentiating scents mingling in the air to create a sense of warmth and home, of comfort. Clearly better than an empty church, pews and prayers of sinners could not feed the stomach. Even still, she could see the poor and needy shuffle into the sanctuary of the Earthfaith seeking food. One such man caught her attention, a man limping through the doors of the cathedral, covered in a worn traveling cloak, wheezing and panting as if suffering from an ailment. It quickly got her attention. She stepped down from her place, the raised alter, and rushed forward, boots clicking as they hit the floor. The sound of cloth whipping around her, the only sound in the cathedral, echoed jarringly with the quiet peaceful aura. She could feel all eyes on her as she ran to the limping traveler and his too-hard breathing. 

“Please, let me help you.” She said, trying to soothe. She held out her arms, to which the wounded young man took. She felt a familiar searing sensation against her bare hands. 

Demons. This man had been attacked by demons. 

She guided him to an available chair, ignoring (not caring about) the dirt and grime that stained once-pristine robes. Settling him down, her hands glowed a gentle green as she let the healing energy tend to any wounds. The young man’s shuddery agonized breathing evened out. She glanced up to the young man, hearing the rush of acolytes around her. She noticed the young man was almost deathly thin, with limp black hair covering the side of his face. Looking to the side, she took the damp washcloth and began to wipe the grime from his face. 

“What happened.” 

“A demon...attacked me.” He whispered. “I was hunting in the fields when...a blaze of blue assaulted me. I was lucky to escape with my life.” She nodded.

“And where were you outside the city walls?” She asked. If there was a powerful demon lurking outside Eternis Brillia, then not even the most skilled warriors of House Kinnaird (to which her former fiance, Draco, was not a part of. He was a coward anyway) could stop the demon from attacking the shipments of goods to and from the city. From the state of this young man, it seemed that the demon would have to be slain by her hand.

“North, along the c-cliffs.” The man murmured. She pulled back her hand, letting him take the offered bowl of soup. “Thank you, Archbishop.” He smiled. She stood up, letting him eat. She walked up to the altar, to give a passing glance to the people below her, before her feet led her out of the cathedral through a back door.

She had to prepare, there was a demon to slay. 

* * *

The snow whipped around her as she strode along the snow-covered cliffs. She could still faintly see the walled city she called home, shrouded by clouds and falling snow. No longer in the regalia of an archbishop, she had a more practical demon-hunting outfit on: a white leather jacket-shrug, a matching dress with a golden gradient to the wool-trim hem, pants, and boots. What had once been a long-flowing braid was tied up into a bun. In her hands was the divine Astra, it’s warmth giving her a little comfort. 

As she trudged through the snow, towards the cavern where the young man claimed the demon resided, she couldn’t help but wonder what the demon looked like. All she knew was that the demon was primarily blue, ablaze with demonfire, and as fierce as a demon lord of old (not that Eternis Brillia had been attacked by a demon lord recently. The last known attack was well before her lifetime). Even if this demon was just a small useless little thing, she couldn’t let it harass pilgrims on the roads. 

She had to assess the threat herself. No one on the council would stop her (and they had tried, but she slipped away from their grasp) from protecting Eternis Brillia by her own hands. She had to protect her people. She had to. 

Squinting her eyes, she saw a small gap in the rock face. Perhaps that was the cavern? She leaned against the cliff face, peering into the gap. A cavern, warm and almost...inviting, opened up to her. She slipped inside the tight cavern, welcoming the change in temperature. It was a warm haven from the biting cold outside. She let out a soft sigh, summoning a mote of light to light the way. The cavern was surprisingly spacious, brimming with demonic energy. 

A demon had been nesting here, even if it wasn’t the demon she was looking for. As she stepped into the cavern, looking around, she noticed deep gouges and scorched stones. The tales of demonfire, as far as she could tell, were true. She let out a hum, walking over to a wall. Her hand carefully grazed the deep claw-made grooves in the wall. She wondered what power the demon had to cut through rock so easily...and the thought resonated with her. But why? 

She heard a noise outside and pressed her back against the wall, dismissing the mote of light. She held up Astra, listening with bated breath as she heard snow being pushed aside and unnaturally heavy breathing. Whoever it was (at least a demon, she could sense that much) let out a low growl that seemed to shake her to her core. She could see the demon’s shadow, able to see wings and horns and...a tail? 

The demon sniffed the air before letting out a louder growl. Whether that was of approval or of disdain, she wasn’t too inclined to find out. Her body, on the other hand, really liked the growl (and she cursed herself for it). 

“Come out, kitten.” The demon purred. Cassandra bit the inside of her lip, crossing her legs, trying to will her body to stop being so...desperate for the demon. She was the Archbishop of the Earthfaith, not some harlot who bent over to some demonic growls and a sinfully deep voice with a timbre that made her knees shake. 

But, in the dark of this cavern, the truth was too obvious to ignore: she was falling head over heels for this demon. She barely knew him, only a presence that was nothing short of powerful, like a decadent scarlet wine that she indulged in on long lonely nights, a smooth and luxurious indulgence to pass the time and loneliness of her position. It was her temptation into the darkness, just for a night before she would meet the populace, her people never the wiser to her private life, to the crushing weight of the title of Archbishop. 

She shook her head, trying to keep focused. Her hand tightened her grip on Astra’s handle, to ground herself, to focus on the task at hand: slaying the demon. She had one indulgence, one sin: wine. She couldn’t afford another sin...or could she? It wasn’t like anyone would find out about this indulgence of another sin, of letting the demon have his wicked way with her. It would be so easy to just lay Astra down (metaphorically speaking) and let the demon rip apart her clothes, to let the demon take what was (rightfully) his. She looked to Astra, the blade glimmering in the faint light coming from the demonfire just on the other side of the entrance. 

_ ‘Earthmother, I beg of you…’ _ She thought, dismissing the blade.  _ ‘I pray you can forgive me for perhaps the greatest sin I could ever commit: indulging in carnal desires...with a demon.’ _ There was a palpable shift of energy in the cavern before she heard the demon pad inside. She squeezed her eyes shut, half-expecting rough claws and the ripping of fabric as the demon took what it wanted, not caring about her pleasure, only his own. To her surprise, the demon tenderly stroked her cheek with a claw. She let out a soft noise of confusion, eyes fluttering open to meet the demon’s gaze.

“You’re nervous.” The demon said simply. She chuckled.

“And, pray tell, I should not be?”

“No.” His wings slammed forward, their claws embedded into the wall, trapping her (much to her body’s delight). “I know much about you, archbishop. Your virtues, your heart...and the vices you think you could hide.” She swallowed. There was something about the demon, speaking so candidly about the sins she prayed to hide, that just...excited her. And if the devil’s chuckling was anything to go by, he could sense it as well. His talons slid down her body, seeking out the places to undo her clothes (a tenderness she didn’t expect from a devil, already her world had been flipped upside down). 

“My...vices?” She whispered as the clasp on her shrug was undone. She let him pull it off her and fall to the stone floor. 

“You’re quite fond of wine.” He whispered in her ear. “Do you not think that it went unseen? The people who bow to your feet may not know...but I do.” His teeth scraped the shell of her ear, making her shudder against the sharp chitin of his chest. “The wine of the pomegranate, you know well what that fruit symbolizes.” 

_ ‘Rebirth...what are you implying?’ _ She mused, not giving him a response. Was he implying that, after this, she wouldn’t want to go back to her restrictive life as the Archbishop of Eternis Brillia? To be a demon’s consort instead, to live in silks and luxury, pampered and preened like a beloved pet? She couldn’t lie to herself, such a life was tempting, as the weight of the duties of Archbishop (a position she only took to avoid marrying Draco, not because she wanted a life of celibacy) often sat heavy on her shoulders. To simply...not think about anything except pleasing demons and looking pretty would tempt anyone, she mused. 

She could feel his hand slid to the back of her dress and undo the buttons that held it up. It fell ungracefully to the floor, leaving her chest exposed. Despite the winter storm that raged outside, she didn’t feel cold at all. A strange heat emanated from the demon’s wings, chasing away the chill of winter. The demon glanced down to her bra, tilting his head slightly before his hand carefully undid the clasp holding it. Once undone, he pulled it off her, exposing her. She could feel his gaze on her, as if patiently waiting for her to rescind her consent. 

“I never expected you to be so...gentle.” Cassandra admitted softly. “I thought you would eagerly take the chance to...defile an Archbishop of the Earthfaith.”

“A lesser demon devours its prey.” He growled. “I wish to savour you. You will not leave this cavern undefiled, archbishop, but I will take my time in doing so.” He picked her up by the waist, earning a surprised yelp from her. Pressing her against the wall, he took a breast into his mouth, mindful of his sharp teeth. His tongue swirled around her nipple, the warm muscle making her shudder. Instinctively, her hand clung onto his horn for support, earning a pleased rumble from the demon. He pulled back a little, switching to the other nipple. She shuddered and moaned, body trembling from his warm breath on her sensitive breast. From the corner of her eye, she saw his tail sway as he suckled on her breast tenderly. The sensation of his teeth digging into the soft skin but taking care not to break it was a sensation she didn’t realize she’d like so much. 

Who knew a demon would be such a tender lover? 

The demon pulled back, staring up at her flushed face. If he was grinning with pride, she couldn’t tell from the scowl his face seemed to be set in. He looked to her pants before slowly lowering her to the ground. She looked down at her pants before realizing he didn’t want to rip them apart. He wanted her to step over that boundary herself, not him pulling her across it. She looked down before undoing her pants, kicking them and her boots off her body. The demon let out a pleased purr, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. She felt his warm tongue lick at her neck, scaled hands wandering her nude body. The sensation was odd but...she couldn’t help but love it. A hand moved down her side, across her hips, delicately handling her lithe frame like she was glass. 

She briefly wondered if she would be just as receptive of this if she was bent over the altar of the cathedral, the demon being just as gentle and patient as he was right now. 

The demon knelt down, carefully licking her body in an attempt to pepper kisses like a lover would (certainly more tender than anything Draco could do. The mere thought was repulsive). His tongue sliding downward made her shiver before it rubbed the sensitive bud. She let out a cry of surprise and arousal, earning a pleased rumble from the demon. His hands held her up, assessing her cunt. She blushed, a hand reaching down to cover her entrance. He chuckled, amused at the last attempt at modesty, before his tail coiled around her wrist. With great gentleness, he pulled her hand away, letting him see exactly what he had done to her.

“Wait, your name.” Cassandra breathed. The demon paused and pulled back, staring up at her. “I’m certain you want me to scream your name when we...you know-”

“Vergil.” She paused. “My name is Vergil.” 

“And I presume you know mine already, since you know so much about me.” Cassandra joked, smiling a little. The demon, Vergil, nodded before leaning forward, his tongue licking her slick cunt. Cassandra let out an aroused whine, her hand gripping his (surprisingly warm) horns. He continued to lick up her slick, relishing her shudders as his teeth grazed the sensitive bud. “Vergil...hahh...Vergil…!”

“Already calling for my name?” She heard the demon tease. “How easy you fall for carnal desires, archbishop.” 

“Considering you’re the first...hnn!” She shuddered, her nails digging into his horn. The demon chuckled against her cunt, amused at her attempt to defend herself. He continued to lick, making sure to purr as loud as he could. The purring quickly got her writhing in his hands, followed by a cry and more slick coming hard onto his awaiting tongue. He pulled back and stood, supporting her in his arms. She swore softly, in a tongue he did not understand, before looking up to him. “That...that felt good.” She murmured shyly, as if afraid to speak of it. 

The demon, however, beamed at her words.

“One of many, archbishop. Or should I say, consort?” He murmured. She stared back at him, face burning red from arousal and bashfulness. But she did not say no immediately, something that he silently approved of. He hoisted her up and pressed her against the wall. She glanced down and gasped at his sizable cock, glowing vibrantly in the cavern.

“H-How long has that been there? Will it even fit!?”

“With patience, it will.” He soothed. “Breathe.” The soft order came with the tip of his cock carefully pressing against her entrance. She hissed, shaking in his grasp. Her hands grabbed his biceps for support, nails digging into demonic chitin. He lowered his head, teeth meeting her forehead, listening to her as she took deep breaths to handle the demon cock. With each slow minute, he slowly continued to let her descend on his cock, listening carefully for whimpers of pain. 

After what felt like an eternity (for Cassandra or himself, he couldn’t tell), she was settled just above her knot. Vergil stared down at her, the demonfire still simmering embers. It was the only light in the cavern now, as the world outside was nothing more than darkness and howling snow. He leaned down, softly purring to comfort her, ever attentive for the word for him to move. He looked up at down her body, illuminated blue by demonflame. Once again, a hand tenderly cupped her face, an attempt to comfort.

“I’m ready.” She murmured, her hand moving to rest on his. The contact made his tail perk up before he began to roll his hips. Cassandra let out a soft gasp, legs hooking around his waist carefully. The demon let out a low rumble at each slow roll of his hips, at the silken warmth that encompassed his cock. It was...divine, to put it simply. Of course, perhaps part of it was the fact that it belonged to an archbishop that was falling into the darkness of sin and vice. He wondered if she loved it, if it was any better than a life of drinking wine in the darkness and trying to mask the pain in front of peasants. He could sense the inner turmoil in her slowly settling down into the side of sin, a good sign if he had to say so himself-

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of lips, pressing against his fangs. An intense purr responded to the kiss, the devil pulling her against his chest (carefully so, she was still human, still so very fragile). Despite her humanity, the fact she initiated the kiss let him know he had her. With that, the rolling thrusts changed to bucking, a low pleased growl rumbling at the back of his throat. He pulled back from her lips, nuzzling her neck before lowering his head just a little.

“If you come with me, you will know nothing but luxury, want not but protection and love…” He growled into her skin before he paused. “Will you stay with me, Cassandra?” A silence fell between the two, Vergil still as he awaited her answer. After a few tense minutes, she finally spoke.

“Yes.”

Vergil audibly purred, his sharp teeth carefully biting the skin to mark her as  _ his _ . Cassandra let out a cry, legs trembling against his armor. His thrusts resumed with fervor, the slick sounds mixed with Cassandra’s moans and gasps of pleasure. His hand slid to where her womb was, where he felt his cock bulging through her skin. He let out a low growl as demonic energy seeped into the skin, magically branding her as his with the outline of his horns. Pulling back his hand, he let his tail coil around her waist for more support. 

“Vergil, I-I think I’m close…!” Cassandra whined. Vergil growled, feeling his knot threaten to push into her.

“Scream for me. Let your precious saints know who you belong to.” He commanded. Before Cassandra could fathom his command, his knot pushed into her. 

“VERGIL!” She screamed out in the cavern, warmth pouring into her. He could feel her body spasm in his hands and around his cock before she felt limp, breathing heavily. A silence fell in the cavern, now normal for them, with the raging snow outside fading into a gentle breeze. He kept her close, letting her rest her head on his collarbone.

“And on a bed, soft and tender…you satisfied your desire.” Vergil murmured. Cassandra let out a soft noise of confusion and looked up at him. 

“Sappho? You know poetry?” 

“Of course. I am quite fond of what you humans call poetry.” Vergil cocked his head at the deflowered archbishop. “You seem surprised.”

“I...I never expected a demon to be fond of poetry…” She admitted. “Do you have a favorite author?”

“I lean towards William Blake.” He replied casually in the afterglow of sex, waiting for the knot to deswell. Cassandra nodded. 

“So...now what?” She asked. 

“We wait for the knot to deswell...and then I take you to my realm. I meant it when I said you would want not but love and protection.” His hands roamed her body before he looked to the floor. “Do you hold any fondness of the clothes you brought with you?”

“A little, they’re nice winter clothes after all.” She said. Vergil’s tail slowly uncoiled around her to gather up her clothes.”How are we going to get to your realm?” She asked. 

“The Yamato.”

“The what now?” She tilted her head.

“It is a weapon that was given to me by my father. It can open portals as well as be a formidable weapon.” As he explained, a shining katana appeared in his hand. She stared at it, eyes wide. Vergil glanced back, seeing that his tail had gathered up all her clothes, before he sliced the air twice. The katana disappeared as the slices opened a yawning void before them. 

“...shall we then?” Cassandra asked.

“We shall.” Vergil stepped through the portal. It closed behind them, leaving nothing but an empty dark cavern. Only the gouged walls would know the prayer of sinners. 


End file.
